brendans_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney
| tribes = Killer Bass | place = 11/24 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 15* | days = 33 | season2 = | tribes2 = Screaming Gaffers | place2 = 3/17 | challenges2 = 9 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 34 | season3 = | tribes3 = Team Amazon | place3 = 13/18 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 5 | days3 = 17 | season4 = | tribes4 = Villainous Vultures | place4 = 1/24 | challenges4 = 9 | votesagainst4 = 2 | days4 = 40 }} was a camper on Rivalry, Rendition, Rondure, and Renowned. Rivalry Courtney started off on the Killer Bass. She started the game off fairly strong, not being vulnerable for elimination until the sixth episode. However, her dominant demeanor and attitude was not seen as pleasantly as she herself viewed it and she was almost voted off the next episode. She was spared thanks to her alliance. The following episode resulted in a team switch, but Courtney did not switch teams. She managed to survive the next two episodes, although one was due to Harold's injuries, before having to attend a Campfire Ceremony. She voted with the majority. In the next episode, her allies had to choose between keeping either her or another alliance member. They ultimately chose to keep her and she was thankful. Following that vote, she maintained her determined attitude and survived until the merge. At the merge, everyone seemed to respect her gameplay and she was not in danger of getting voted out; thus, she did not see the need to win immunity challenges. But, her and Duncan's actions towards Harold ultimately caused Harold to cheat and rig the votes to send Courtney home unanimously. At the jury vote, Courtney voted for Duncan to win and was with the majority. She qualified to compete in the next season in the special. Voting History 1: Izzy was chased off by the RCMP before any of the Bass had a chance to vote off someone. 2: Harold was attacked by a bear during the challenge and deemed unable to continue on with the competition. 3: Harold rigged the votes against Courtney due to the way her and Duncan both have treated him throughout the game. Rendition Courtney started this season out more than ever determined to win the game, feeling scorned about her exit from the last season. She was willing to whatever it took to win the game, even if it meant voting out two of her closest friends. In the third episode, she was chosen by Gwen to be on the Screaming Gaffers; however, the team had to attend the Gilded Chris Ceremony after the first challenge, where Courtney happily eliminated one of her closest foes. The team managed to win the next two challenges before having to face another vote. For this vote, though, she did not vote for the majority and instead voted for a person who shared her determination to win, losing her closest ally. Following this vote, she won the next two challenges and did not go back to the Gilded Chris Ceremony until the eleventh episode. It was a close battle between her and Heather, but she ultimately came out victorious. After facing two hard Gilded Chris Ceremonies, Courtney had an easy time of reaching the merge. Once there, the girl dominated, winning four out of the first six individual immunity and reward challenges, not being vulnerable until the twenty-third episode. Despite appearing to be dominant, she did not vote with the majority and instead voted for someone who was stealing the spotlight. She managed to survive two more episodes, but in the twenty-fifth, she struggled to keep up with Lindsay and Owen's knowledge of the other contestants and ultimately placed last in the race. At the jury vote, she voted for Lindsay to win and voted with the majority. She qualified to compete in the next season in the special. Voting History Rondure This season, Courtney once again started off very strong. She was placed on an all-female, dominant team that was not vulnerable until the seventh episode. Although the team was strong, Courtney's relationships with her team members were not due to her behavior the previous season. This ultimately resulted in her being in the bottom two the first time the team went to a Barf Bag Ceremony. The team did well in the next three episodes, other than losing a reward challenge. The following episode, the team lost. Courtney, still not on the best of terms with her team, was seen as an easy target, garnering votes from all of her teammates except for Bridgette. This would mark the first time that Courtney did not make the merge or the jury stage of the game. Voting History Renowned Courtney returned for the all-star season due to her previous placements and competitive nature. Due to her bossy attitude and many conflicts over the course of the series, Courtney was deemed a villain. The Villains started off on a good note, winning the first challenge, but by the seventh episode, the team would have already lost five players and Courtney being one of the votes to eliminate them from the game. Staying in the majority throughout the pre-merge gave Courtney an easy ticket to the merge. Once there, she won the first individual immunity challenge of the season, but, for the first time this season, did not vote with the majority. After this vote, however, Courtney managed to know what was going on for the next four votes, voting in the majority. She also won an individual immunity challenge during this time. Trying to redeem her past, Courtney seemed to play less bossy this season. She went with the flow, did not vote for her friends, and tried her best to get to the end on good terms with everyone. This ultimately caused her to be viewed as a threat by some, but she managed to persevere. She got to the semi-finals with two of her closest allies and managed to win the final immunity challenge. But being close to the win caused her to get rid of one of her closest allies and go to the finale with someone she felt she could beat. At the jury vote, Courtney's prowress and gameplay was respected by the jury. She received six votes to win the game and was deemed the winner of the season. Voting History Trivia *Courtney has outlasted all of the original contestants. **Lindsay took her the longest to outlast as Courtney outlasted her in Renowned. *Courtney is the third female winner and sixth winner overall. **She is the first female winner from the Killer Bass. **She is the first winner to originally start on the Bass. *Courtney and Duncan have received the most votes to win with 6. *Courtney holds the record for most individual invincibility/reward wins with 7. *Courtney is one of eight contestants to reach the merge three times. *Courtney is the only contestant to reach the final three twice. **She is one of four contestants to reach the final four twice. See Also Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Rivalry contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:11th place Category:Rendition contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:3rd place Category:Rondure contestants Category:Team Amazon Category:13th place Category:Renowned contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:1st place